


cause you're a sky full of stars (i'm gonna give you my heart)

by jareauwilson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jareauwilson/pseuds/jareauwilson
Summary: Hope you liked this super short little Supercorp idea I had .More and more to come!! Follow my Twitter @ reignsuper_ !





	cause you're a sky full of stars (i'm gonna give you my heart)

“For Rao’s sake Lena, where are we going?” Kara asked almost having lost all her patience. 

“Be patient Kara, we’re almost there” Lena explained, gripping Kara’s hand, leading her through an empty field of green. 

“Can I at least take the blindfold off?” Kara begged, tugging at her hand. 

“You could, but it would completely ruin the totally romantic surprise I planned for you,”  
Lena exaggeratedly sighed. 

“Well, you know I don’t like surprises,” Kara whined. 

Lena pratically dragged her the rest of the few steps they had left, until they reached the surprise shel set up for Kara, “I think you’ll like this one,” Lena beamed. 

She took the blindfold of his girlfriend. Unveiling a blue picnic blanket with small candles surrounding it, and a brand new telescope set up next to it. Kara looked at Lena and then at the pinic. She let go of her hand and went over to the basket and started looking through the all foods her girlfriend packed. Her excitement clearly overtaking her, she did indeed, hate surprises, but this one seemed to be an exception. 

“Lee!!” Kara exclaimed. 

Lena laughed at Kara’s giddiness as she pulled out a plate of homemade Chocolate Pecan Pie, Kara’s favroite.“I told you’d like this surprise,” she winked. 

“This is so beautiful,” Kara said as she sat on the blanket, opening the pie. 

Lena sat down next to her and contemplated whether or not she should to take the pie from her and make her eat the actual food first, or just let her do whatever she pleased. Lena was always so smitten by Kara, that she often got to do whatever she wanted. She pulled out a forks from the side pocket of the picnic basket and handed it to her. Kara dug right into the pie without any hesitation. 

“You told me you always liked looking at the stars on Krypton. I thought, maybe, we could bring a little piece of your home here,” Lena gently smiled, awaiting Kara’s approval. “And I called Eliza and she gave me the recipe to that pie you are so easily devouring. You couldn’t have like cut pieces of it first? Or saved me some?” Lena asked rhetorically. 

“You have the recipe now, you can make it for me whenever we want! I don’t have to be conservative about this one,” Kara giggled, not even remotely joking, licking her fork clean. 

Lena couldn’t help but fall more in love with her at every little thing she did, including devouring a whole pie in a matter of minutes. Kara put the empty pie tin and fork back in the basket and looked at her softly.

“You were right. I do like this surprise. It’s perfect Lena, thank you,” Kara admitted. 

She smiled at her sincerity and Kara grinned back. They got lost in each other’s eyes for a moment, only being brought back to reality when Kara leaned towards Lena and took her lips in her own. She soon deepened the kiss and Lena could taste the sweet chocolate from the pie as their tongues collided. Kara pulled her closer till Lena was straddling her lap, Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara’s neck and Kara’s arms around Lena’s lower back, trailing up and underneath her shirt. They kissed for what felt like hours, never pulling away, like nobody else was in the world but the two of them. Kara moved to pull Lena’s shirt up. 

“Kara,” Lena slowly panted, tearing her mouth away from her eager partner, who was still trying to get her shirt off of her. “I brought you here to watch the stars, not make out.” 

“You’re saying, you, Lena Luthor, would rather watch little balls of light in the sky, than have sex with me?” Kara questioningly laughed, trying to pull Lena’s face back towards her. 

“Yes,” she said firmly, dodging Kara’s lips, giving her a sarcastically stern look. 

“Fine,” Kara groaned, pulling herself away from her. “Let’s watch the stars.”

“Hey, don’t sound so disappointed. When we’re done here, we’ll fly home and I’ll make you see different stars all night long,” Lena winked, making Kara blush, hard. 

Lena laid on her back and Kara quickly laid her head on her chest, immediately finding Lena’s frantic heartbeat that Kara had worked up moments ago. She relaxed into her, listening to her heart regain it’s normal rhythm. They cuddled up closely in each others arms. Kara told Lena about all the the constellations she saw on Krypton and basically gave her a Krypton astronomy lesson. Lena absolutely adored it. She didn’t quite get to grow up like Kara, she wasn’t able to see that such fascination could simply come from the sky. They lay together quietly for a while, Lena running her hand up and down Kara’s back, edging her to drift off into a light sleep.

“Kara,” Lena hummed quietly. 

“Hmm,” Kara let out. 

“You know you have X-Ray vision right?” Lena said. 

Kara’s tired and dazed eyes looked up at her, “So?” 

“You could’ve seen through the blindfold the whole time,” Lena teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this super short little Supercorp idea I had .  
More and more to come!! Follow my Twitter @ reignsuper_ !


End file.
